1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a frame, more particularly for a picture.
In particular, the present invention relates to a frame of the type having profiled rails joined together at the corners of the frame, by means of corner-connectors, each of the profiled rails comprising a cavity, an opening extending in the longitudinal direction, and a web, and each corner-connector comprising two plugs inserted into the cavity in the respective profiled rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French patent application No. 23 22 572 discloses a frame of this kind which is intended to accommodate a painting, a reproduction, a photograph or some other work of art. The profiled rails contain a cavity of approximately rectangular cross-section comprising an opening which extends in the longitudinal direction of each rail between two webs. The latter are provided, in the vicinity of the corner of the frame, with a recess in which the corner-connector engages by means of a hook arranged at the free end of the plug. Like the plug, the hook is located in the interior of the cavity, the tip of the hook being directed outwardly out of the cavity. When the profiled rails are united to form a frame, difficulties may arise if the hook fails to engage correctly in the recess in the web. Proper seating of the corner-connectors cannot readily be checked since the plugs and hooks are located in the cavity and are accessible only through the opening. During assembly, there is a danger of the hook being inadvertently pressed into the cavity and of the joint being released.
German OS No. 30 27 258 discloses a frame which allows the picture to be replaced, the frame comprising a corner-connector having a tongue with a hook outside the cavity. The plug is arranged in the cavity. The profiled rail comprises a recess in which the hook of the tongue engages from the outside. Since the tongue has no protection against outside influences, inadvertent release of the joint cannot be excluded. A great amount of material is required for the corner-connector and there is a danger that the exposed tongues may be torn off in practice.
German GM No. 76 33 157 discloses a frame, which allows the picture to be replaced, in which the corner-connectors each have a plug and a hook on a flexible tongue in the cavity. From the interior of the cavity, the hook engages in a recess in the profiled rail. Correct seating of the hook cannot readily be checked during assembly. Furthermore, it is not impossible for the hook to be pressed in inadvertently when the picture is being hung, thus releasing the joint between the profiled rails.
Finally, German patent 29 42 555 discloses a frame, which allows the picture to be replaced, in which the corner-connector in the cavity in the respective profiled rail comprises a tongue. The tongue has a free front-face facing the corner of the frame. On each side of the tongue the corner-connector contains narrow attachment webs which means that the plug is relatively wide. Furthermore, proper seating of the tongue cannot readily be checked and the joint may be released by inadvertently pressing the tongue into the cavity.